More Text, Less Scared
by bluewitch143
Summary: Sojiro annoyed by Yuki's frequent text messages. What if she stopped texting him and he couldn't reach her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction for Hana Yori Dango. I am also in the process of making a longer story. So for a mean time, I have a short one here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Toot! Toot!

"Hey Sojiro! Aren't you going to check your cell phone? It has been beeping for several times now," Akira said to his friend while sipping his glass of whiskey.

The guy Akira was talking to just smirked and sipped his own glass of beer. He then faced the girl in his right and kissed the awaiting red lips. The other girl in his left whispered something in his ear and licked afterwards. The action gave him chills and decided to kiss the other girl as well.

Akira just shook his head then slid his arms around the girls beside him, left and right. The beeping sound ceased and the whole VIP room was surrounded by flirty laughs of the girls.

"I already knew who texted me, and I bet you knew it too," Sojiro shrugged then placed his glass in the table.

"So, is Yuki-chan still stalking you?" Akira asked.

Sojiro paused for a while before he stared at his friend to reply. "I don't want to call it as 'stalking' or something. She sends me texts. Some were quotes but some were hers. I don't read them all, I just deleted some, you know," he explained.

"You don't call that stalking? Man, she was almost everywhere we go. She just suddenly appears from nowhere. Poor Yuki-chan," Akira stated.

"Those were the times when I sent her a message. Remember when I wanted to get away from this girl and for her to stop following me; I have to show a 'girlfriend'? Yuki-chan came to the rescue. The story ended well," Sojiro replied. He knew for a fact that there were also times when Yuki appeared in their location without a notice. Yeah, that was 'stalking.' He did mind it, for her safety and for her sake and welfare, whatever others called it.

Akira just nodded but was not convinced. He somehow knew the story behind his friend's love story with Tsukushi's friend. Yuki-chan had been in love with Sojiro for years now but his friend did not, or could not love her back. There were a lot of complicated things. He was the famous F4 playboy, heir of the famous Tea School in Japan, had a failed relationship with his true love, and he didn't want to end up like his father.

Sojiro continued to drink and flirt. It was a routine for the two F4 playboys. But with Akira's case, he preferred older girls, or women. His thoughts were interrupted by another beeping sound from his cellphone. He sighed and checked.

"Sojiro-kun, stop texting other girls. You already have us here," his date protested.

"Yeah! Aren't we enough?" the other girl said.

"Ladies, this is not a date. It's a text from a friend. I'm just checking. I won't reply on it. Come here," Sojiro grabbed the girls.

Akira just looked at them then shook his head. "Hey Sojiro! Is she annoying or irritating you?"

"She sometimes does bother me. I don't want to be irritated to her because she's a loyal admirer but the frequent texts annoy me," Sojiro sighed then emptied the content of his glass. He didn't want to sound rude towards Yuki but it seemed that her frequent texts came during his 'play time.' He turned off his cell phone to stop hearing the beeping sound again.

The night partying continued until they ended up as wasted as they always had been. Sojiro was too drunk to bed his dates so his driver decided to bring him home.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I decided to make it in chapters to divide the story properly. So, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Sojiro opened his eyes slowly. The brightness of the room hurt his eyes. He massaged the bridge of his nose up to his temple as he felt a terrible hangover. He sighed and decided to get up and have a quick shower. He was still wearing the same outfit he had last night. He was too drunk to get a shower or even to change clothes.

Before going to his own bathroom, Sojiro called a maid through intercom to bring him some tea. He checked his wristwatch, "it's already 2PM? What a night," he murmured.

The tea set and few slices of fruits were already in his room table when he left the bathroom. He decided not to dress yet, instead take his meal and tea with just a towel hanging in his waist. He sipped the tea and felt a little relief. He bit few slices of the fruits and finished his tea.

Sojiro stood up and went to his closet. While picking for a set of suit, he felt something was missing. He paused for a while to think but he couldn't guess what that sudden feeling was. He shook his head and continued to dress up.

Sojiro was done tying his tie when he felt that sudden feeling again. "What was it? Damn it!" he whispered. He knew something was missing and he felt frustrated that until now he couldn't figure out what was it.

The tea heir looked around to at least have a hint. It seemed like he could let it just passed.

"Yuki…"

Sojiro was surprised. He couldn't explain why he suddenly thought about Yuki. He jumped to his bed and looked for his pants and coat. He found it, his cell phone. He smiled to himself and felt an unexplainable relief. He panicked when nothing happened after he pressed few buttons. "What the…?" His anxiety stopped when he realized that the gadget was off. He just gently scratched his hair when he also realized how he became so stupid.

Sojiro read the messages. Some were from his previous dates but most were from Yuki. He gently smiled while reading her love and inspirational quotes. She also had some thoughtful messages like 'not to drink too much,' 'be sure to pay the bar before leaving,' and 'practice safe sex.' The last one made him smile, a bitter smile.

His handsome face frowned when he realized that all of Yuki's texts were from last night. No message for that morning or for that afternoon, which she didn't fail to do. Yes, he sometimes felt annoyed in her frequent texts but it seemed like he had to be bothered by it. He sorted and read the messages again and checked the dates and times. He engaged himself in deep thought when he confirmed that he indeed hadn't received any text or message from Yuki for that day.

"Why do I have to be bothered by that?" he said to himself. He decided to delete all the messages in his inbox, including Yuki's, much of his annoyance.

He looked around his room. He couldn't explain why he felt bothered of something he couldn't figure out.

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggg!

"How's your head?" the voice from the other line said.

"A little better after taking a shower and a cup of fresh tea. How's yours?" Sojiro replied.

"I'm not that drunk, you were. You just swallowed your drink endlessly. I watched how you devour your alcohol, not your dates, ha ha ha! I don't know what came into you, man," Akira was still laughing as he recalled the happening last night.

Sojiro just sighed. He didn't know either what came to him. He didn't even remember that he had that much drink but he knew it started after he turned off his cell phone. And now after not receiving any text from Yuki, he felt the urge to drink again.

"Anyway, didn't you receive Rui's text? He was trying to call you but your phone was still off so I told him that I'll just contact you," Akira stated.

"So he's back after a month of disappearance? That guy is really something," Sojiro uttered.

"Yep he is. And he wanted to meet us tonight. He seems excited or something, I don't know. Maybe he got himself a girlfriend. Too bad Tsukishi-chan and Tsukasa are not here. We'll just confirm when will those lovebirds be back. And I don't think Rui will be leaving soon so we can have another celebration, all of us. But for a mean time, it's only F3, you, me and Rui, in Hanazawa's tonight," Akira then ended the call.

Sojiro just pursed his lips. He was still anxious of something. He just shrugged it off then decided to call someone. Someone. He pressed Akira's quick dial number but cancelled it immediately. He huffed and browsed his phonebook. Although he had a lot of women's name in his list, he ended up not calling anyone of them. He threw his cellphone in his bed and lied back.

!

Sojiro immediately grabbed his cellphone and pressed the answer button without looking at the screen to know who was calling him. "Hello?"

"That was quick," Rui commented. "Anyway, have you spoken with Akira?"

"Welcome back, Rui," Sojiro groaned. "Yes, Akira called me and told me everything. Where have you been, man?"

"The story could wait until tonight, so wait til then. Bye!" Rui said. "Oh Sojiro, you can ask Yuki-chan to come since Tsukushi-chan's not here to invite her. Ayako-chan needs a company."

"Wha-? Wait, who's Ayako?" but Sojiro's question was answered by a dial tone because Rui already hung up on him. "Tch! Maybe that's the girlfriend Akira's talking about," he murmured.

Sojiro grabbed his phone again and pressed Yuki's fixed dial number but cancelled it immediately. He felt anxious again. He always called Yuki when he needed her help and her sense. Why did he suddenly feel anxious and unease? He sighed heavily and pressed a number. His brows furrowed when he heard the voice prompt in the other line.

"The number you have dialed is not available at this moment. Please try again later."

"What the hell?" he hissed. Sojiro rechecked the number and dialed it again but heard the same voice prompt over and over. He wanted to call Tsukushi but she's in vacation with Tsukasa.

He waited for few minutes to think and decided to call Tsukushi. Her number was unavailable, same with Tsukasa's number. "Maybe they hardly have a signal in their location," he said. But what made him worry was Yuki. This was the first time her phone was unavailable. He convinced himself that she might also have problem getting the phone signal, which he realized impossible, unless she left and went to a remote area where no signal could reach.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! Don't worry this would not take long ehehehe… Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

There were few people in Hanazawa Mansion. Knowing Rui, he didn't like a lot of people in their house especially if it wasn't that much to celebrate.

Sojiro arrived alone, and annoyed. He greeted Rui as he came in and he was introduced to his girlfriend.

"Ayako-chan, this is also my childhood friend, Sojiro Nishikado. He's the best tea maker," Rui introduced. "Sojiro, she's Ayako, my girlfriend. I met her at Hokkaido."

Sojiro bowed and smiled at Ayako. "Nice meeting you." He then turned at Rui direction. "You mean, all this time, you were just in Hokkaido?"

"Yeah," Rui curtly replied. "Akira went outside; he was talking to someone on the phone. He said he'll be back soon. Where's Yuki-chan?"

"She can't come, she's busy," Sojiro lied. He knew how observant Rui was and he's afraid that he might be read if he told him the truth.

"Really? I never expected her to miss this opportunity to be with you."

Sojiro stiffened at Rui's comment. "What do you mean by that?" he said but didn't realize the hostility in his voice.

"Hey! What's up? Anything wrong?" Akira said as he came in.

"I tried to call her but her cell phone was unavailable so I asked you to contact her, but it seems she's out of reach as of the moment," Rui explained.

"Oh yeah, where's Yuki-chan?" Akira inquired.

"She can't be here. She's busy," Sojiro replied.

"Too bad, 'yako-chan. Yuki-chan and Tsukushi-chan are not here. They can keep you company because you all have something in common," Rui announced to his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Ayako questioned.

"All involved with F4 men," Rui smiled as he replied. "It would be an interesting topic for the girls."

"What's wrong Sojiro?" Akira asked as he observed how unease his friend was. He kept on checking his cell phone. "Do you have a date coming? Well, I have one."

"N-Nothing."

"Are you waiting for something? Why don't you call a date to keep you warm? I think Yuki-chan will not show up. She's too shy to come here herself," Akira commented.

"I don't care if she show up when I have women warming me!" Sojiro snapped. He was breathing heavily as he looked at his friends. He turned his head at the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey! Keep it cool, man. What's into you?"

"Sorry. I just woke up at the wrong side of the bed. I still have hangover."

"Why is Yuki-chan's phone still unavailable?" Rui inquired as he pressed few buttons in his cellphone. "Well, let's not spoil the night. I hope Tsukushi-chan and Tsukasa come back before Ayako-chan and I go to a vacation."

"Wow! Another vacation? You two are so into each other," Akira commented.

"So you need to get your own Akira, right Sojiro?" Rui then stared at the startled Sojiro.

Sojiro nodded then drank all the content of his glass. Something's wrong. He knew it. He just couldn't point his finger on it but something's making him unease, anxious and restless. Yuki? No. He did care for the peasant girl but not to the point that he'll be as restless as this. Just the thought of it made him massage his temples and sighed heavily. He didn't even notice how his two observant friends kept on staring at him.

"I don't want to admit that Yuki has something to do with this," Akira whispered to Rui.

"Same here. He's losing his composure as if he no longer thinks," Rui commented.

"Rui-kun, you said Nishikado-san doesn't have a girlfriend; then who's Yuki-chan for him?" Ayako shyly whispered to his boyfriend's ear.

"That's true, Ayako-san. But this Yuki-girl is different from the other girls. She's someone special, but he's too stubborn and prideful to admit it even to himself, stupid isn't he?" Akira smirked. His revelation made the Hokkaido girl more confused. "He dates and beds all the girls in Japan but her."

"Isn't she beautiful enough for his taste as a member of F4?"

"She's beautiful in her own way, just like Tsukushi-chan. They are not as sophisticated and model-like as the other ladies in our circulation but they have their own beauty and spirit that captured F4's attention, like you" Rui silently said.

The girl blushed and smiled. "I think Nishikado-san is in love with this Yuki-girl" Ayako innocently said at the two men.

"We don't know that yet Ayako-san, but everyone knows how in love Yuki-chan is to that guy. She's always around him as his loyal admirer."

"Like a stalker?"

"He doesn't want to call her that. She maybe a little like that but her spirit and determination are recognizable. He respects her so much that he doesn't want her to be his woman," Akira explained.

"He's stupid to miss his chance again," Rui commented.

Sojiro felt chill in his spine. He turned his glare at the three other people in the table. They were looking at him intently, gave him another chill. "What?" he irritatedly asked.

Rui raised a brow at Sojiro's reaction. "Akira, I think Ayako-chan is right. He's pathetic."

"Indeed, Rui," Akira chuckled then drank the liquid in his glass.

Sojiro was trying so hard not to show how irritated he was. He admitted to himself that it _might _be Yuki who was making him restless, but still couldn't figure out why. He flinched when he felt his phone vibrated. He immediately grabbed the gadget from his pocket and excitedly read the message. His brows furrowed, deeper than before, when he read the message.

"It's not from her," Akira said. He received a nod from Rui. "My date would be here soon. Don't worry, I invited one. Two is handful. But I think that guy also invited some company," the Yakuza heir pointed to Sojiro's direction.

"I don't care, just don't make a mess."

Akira's and Sojiro's dates arrived after an hour. Though Sojiro acquired two ladies as his date for the night, his uneasiness didn't leave him much for the other two F4 men's delight. They enjoyed watching the suave and composed Sojiro Nishikado acted unlikely of him, because of a girl, a kind of girl he didn't know how to handle.

The simple dinner party at the Hanazawa Mansion ended well with a drunk again Nishikado heir. Though the other two men drank, they were sober enough to remember how Sojiro flirted with his dates but never forgot to check his cell phone and frowned afterwards.

To be continued...

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Sojiro woke up again with heavy head and disastrous hangover. He looked around his room to check if he bedded his dates last night. Clear. It was only him in the room. He sighed heavily and shut his eyes closed, then massaged his temple to sooth the raging headache due to excessive drinking.

The tea master quickly got up and looked for his cell phone. He was excited to read Yuki's texts. She bombarded him with thoughtful texts every time he's out for a drink or party with the other F4 member. He was expecting something like 'a very hot soup would help,' also 'you should control your drink.'

The thought of the peasant dango girl made him smile bitterly. Smile because she always made him smile, he didn't know the exact reasons but he definitely smile. It was a bitter smile because he also didn't know how to treat her properly. He didn't know how to handle her with care, she deserved it. He was known as a ruthless playboy and that didn't fit for a very gentle Yuki.

"Damn!" he hissed when he didn't find any text from her. Sojiro started to browse again all the messages, most were from his dates including the two girls last night, but from Yuki, nothing. His grip tightened but he controlled himself. He didn't want to change his cell phone yet, especially now that he was waiting for Yuki's message, desperately.

Sojiro asked their maid to send him tea and hot soup, as Yuki suggested before, to his room. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and ate his meal after.

He called her number but still with no avail. Yuki was still unavailable. Out of desperation, he dialed Tsukushi's number but was also out of reach even though he learned from Rui and Akira that the couple was in the island and cell phone signal was unavailable as well. He knew that very well but he still kept on trying and denying. It was acceptable not to contact the coupe because they were in vacation in a remote island. But how about Yuki? She always sent him messages and she should've told him if she would go somewhere. Sojiro realized that he was becoming like a possessive boyfriend. He never did that in his entire life even with Sara. Moreover, he's not Yuki's boyfriend and she's not his.

"That does it!" he hissed and decided to go for a ride.

Few minutes later, Sojiro was looking at the dango shop where Tsukushi and Yuki were working. He kept his distance because he still had his pride intact and he was trying not to catch any attention from the school girls passing by the shop. He checked his watch and of course, his cell phone for several times.

Sojiro hopped out of his expensive car when he saw few people across the street. It was late afternoon, almost sunset; he could ask Yuki for dinner.

The dango owner raised her head when she heard the door opened. "Welcome to our dango shop," she greeted. Her smile became wider when she learned who just came in. "Oh the charming Nishikado-kun! How can I help you today? Do you have an order to pick-up?"

"Well, I didn't come here to order or to buy," Sojiro shyly said. He was still hesitant if he was going to ask the owner Yuki's whereabouts. He decided to look for her and feel her presence inside the dango shop.

The dango shop owner had her own instinct. "Well, Nishikado-kun, Yuki-chan is not here. Oh don't worry; I manage to take care of my own shop. I asked my niece to help me," she informed. A girl younger than Yuki but had a quite resemblance with the shop owner came out from the back room. The girl bowed to acknowledge their visitor then hurriedly ran at the back room again while giggling.

"She looks more like your daughter, ma'am," he commented. He was still itching to ask about Yuki.

"Oh dear, every one said the same thing but I was prettier than her on that age. Oh how wonderful youth is!" she dreamingly said. "Well, I have to show my niece to the public more often. She's as shy as Yuki-chan, but fortunately Yuki-chan is no longer _that_ shy ever since she met the famous F4."

Sojiro smiled at the cue. He could ask freely where Yuki was.

"I didn't expect Yuki-chan not to come to work without informing me. I let Tsukushi-chan take her vacation but it's not the right time for Yuki-chan to be absent," the owner sighed.

"What? She didn't come to work without informing you?" Sojiro started to panic.

"Indeed my dear. She always informs me if she can't make it to work but she has been absent since yesterday without any word from her. I'm worried, I can't reach her cell phone or Tsukushi-chan's. I am too busy here to visit her, actually I don't know where she lives," she explained.

"Since yesterday?" Sojiro was literally and figuratively worried. That might be the sudden feeling he felt when he didn't receive any message from her which he's used to. "I-I'll check on her!"

The older woman was about to respond when she realized that the young man was no longer in front of her. He was running across the street towards his car. "Oh young love."

"What are you up to Yuki?" Sojiro hissed under his breath. It made him frustrated when he didn't receive any text from her but he's now in panic after hearing from the dango owner that she hadn't showed up to work for two days and she didn't inform her about it.

Sojiro reached the Matsuoka house in no time. His car's engine roared across the street as he drove to go to Yuki's house. He ran in front of their gate and noticed that the whole house seemed to be silent. He pressed the doorbell and knocked few times.

"Oh young man, there's no one in there," an old lady told him from the other house.

"Are they on vacation?" Sojiro positively asked. He didn't want to think negative now. It would drive him crazy.

"Oh, they are in the hospital, young man," she answered. "I don't know what exactly happen because I wasn't able to speak with the couple when they came home few hours ago. I just know that there was an ambulance here last, last night and they took the couple's daughter. Are you a family friend?

Sojiro swallowed the lump in his throat. He was now sweating and his feet were numb as he heard the news. "I-I am Yuki's-"

"Oh yeah, that's her name, Yuki-chan. The sweet Yuki-chan. Are you Yuki's boyfriend? You are a very good-looking and lucky lad but as her boyfriend, you need to visit her in the hospital," she finished. She smiled broadly when she noticed the young heir nod to confirm that he's Yuki's boyfriend.

"What's the hospital's name?" he asked immediately. Sojiro was raised to respect elders so as much as he wanted to stop her from talking, he thought of it as good thing since she helped him learned Yuki's condition.

"I don't remember the name but it's the district hospital. Everyone knows where it is."

"Thank you!" Sojiro shouted as he ran towards his waiting car. He knew where the district hospital was.

The old lady was dumbfounded when she realized that the good-looking lad in front of her vanished in an instant after thanking her.

Sojiro's car once again roared across the street. He was in a hurry. He was trying his best to stay calm and not to panic. Aside from Rui, he's the usually calm, cool and composed F4 man. But for Heaven's sake, why was she in the hospital? He kept his mind positive of her condition. "Please let her be safe," he prayed as he wiped his eyes and drove his way to the hospital.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

The car's wheels created a loud screech as Sojiro stopped in front of the district hospital. He didn't care how he parked his car; he just ran at the reception table. He didn't bother to smile, like he usually did, to the giggling girls as they saw him entered the door.

"Excuse me, where's Yuki Matsuoka's room?" Sojiro asked the receptionist. The felt annoyed when the girl behind the desk dumbly stared at him. He still had his manners. "Please miss, I need to know where Yuki Matsuoka's room, now!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Matsuoka-san is in room 412, near the nurse's station but-"

"Thank you!" Sojiro disappeared again as he ran towards the elevator and didn't bother to listen what the receptionist about to say. He decided to use the stairs as he noticed the long line in front of the elevator and it would take a while.

Sojiro was breathing heavily as he reached the fourth floor of the hospital, looking for Yuki's room. He was sweating but he felt cold. He was no longer the calm Sojiro as panicked washed over him. He didn't like the hospital smell. He saw a nurse and was about to ask her when he realized that they were standing in front of Room 412.

He immediately opened the door. "Yuki!"

Sojiro was looking at an empty room. Another nurse was there fixing the bed. "I'm sorry sir but Matsuoka-san is not here. She's-"

"Where is she?" Sojiro asked. He didn't recognize his own voice because he was still breathing heavily and his voice was hoarse. He felt his eyes wet again. "Where the hell is she?"

"Nishikado-san?"

That voice. The same voice which was keeping him sane. He felt a little relieved but he wanted to feel more relieved so he decided to turn around and look where the voice came from.

Yuki Matsuoka was there. She was sitting in a wheel chair with a little tube connecting from her hand to a bottle hanging over her head. She looked pale but her innocent and lovely smile was plastered in her confused face. He wanted to run to her petite body and squeeze her with his hug as tight as he could but he noticed that Yuki's mother was behind her. A doctor and another nurse were also beside Mrs. Matsuoka.

Sojiro tried to be contented by looking at her gently. No. That was not enough. He crossed the distance between them as he walked and kneeled in front of Yuki. The girl was so surprised of this F4 member's behavior. He rested his bowed head in her free hand which was resting in the arm chair. One of his hands held her forearm while the other was resting in her lap.

Yuki blushed furiously. She didn't want to turn her head to her mother's direction because she felt embarrassed. She felt how Sojiro's muscles tensed under her hand. She was happy; this was enough, amazingly enough. But she still didn't know why he acted this way. The patient laid her other hand on Sojiro's head and playfully caressed his hair. She smiled when she noticed how frizzy his hair was. The very neat and composed Sojiro looked messy now.

"Don't you dare to that again, Yuki-chan!" he hissed.

"What did I do?" the girl innocently asked.

Sojiro raised his head to look directly at Yuki's eyes. She was blushing deeply. Oh how he loved those blushing cheeks. "You didn't text me for two days. That's too much Yuki-chan, two days!" he whined. "And you didn't tell me about this!"

"Sorry for making you worried, Nishikado-san. It was just appendicitis. I was texting you the other night when I felt too much pain and I was rushed to the hospital. I left my cell phone in my room and the battery was almost empty," Yuki humbly explained to the pouting guy in front of her.

Sojiro was about to say something when the doctor cleared his throat. The two young persons blushed. They forgot that there were other people in the room. It was the indication that Yuki had to be in her bed. He stood up and shyly scratched his head.

Sojiro carried Yuki to her bed which made the girl blushed again. She was settled in her bed when the doctor started to talk.

"Let's wait for her doctor to sign her release papers. Once Dr. Setsuna's here, you can start finishing her other forms. He'll be here soon."

"Thank you Dr. Madoka. My husband is already downstairs to settle her bill. It's a longer process but at least she had used her health card. Thank you again, doctor," Mrs. Matsuoka said a she bowed her head.

"Will I be released tonight, mom?"

"Yes, honey. We'll just wait for your doctor for the release form. And your father was settling the others so that everything is done," Mrs. Matsuoka explained.

"I'll send you home," Sojiro offered.

"No, Nishikado-san. We'll be okay, please don't bother," Yuki protested.

"I insist. That's your fault for making me worry," the Nishikado heir declared then he smiled his usual, gentle smile which Yuki loved.

"Yuki-chan, I just remembered. I found your phone in you room last night. Your father said that the battery was empty so he charged it but we didn't turn it on. Here," Yuki's mother said as she handed her cell phone.

"Thanks, mom."

"I'll leave you two for a while. I bet Nishikado-san has a lot of questions to ask. I'll look for your father," then her mother left the room.

Yuki turned on her cell phone and was surprised to receive a lot of texts from no other than Sojiro. "There were a lot of texts from you but said the same thing, where am I?" she smiled as she announced it to the guy sitting in her bed side. "It's almost every minute."

"There were hundreds more but they no longer registered in your phone because I started sending messages since yesterday morning," he smiled.

"There were also texts from Mimasaka-san and Hanazawa-san. They were also asking where I am and you were troubled waiting for my text," Yuki giggled as she revealed it.

Sojiro just smirked. "Of course, I'm used to it. You send me messages every hour, every day then suddenly I received nothing. I couldn't reach your phone as well," he slightly confessed. He didn't want to give her much hope.

"Did I make you worried, Nishikado-san?" Yuki shyly asked. She was blushing again. Her pale skin was now rosy because of embarrassment.

"Of course, I was worried. You're a dear friend to me, Yuki-chan."

Her smiled turned sour. Yuki was hoping to hear something more than being his friend. She closed her eyes, wiped the small tears then smiled again. Her sincere smile. For now, she was contented. She understood that Sojiro was not yet ready for this and she was still willing to wait for him until he's ready to reciprocate her love for him. It's enough for her that he was worried and he cared for her, as a friend. "Thank you, Nishikado-san."

"No problem, Yuki-chan," he returned her smile. Sojiro felt a pang of pain and guilt when he saw how her smile changed. He knew what made her sweet smile turned to a forced one. She was hoping. He didn't want her to hope too much. But he deeply prayed that she would be waiting for him. Persistent enough to deal with his ventures and had enough love to accept him once he's ready to love her back.

Sojiro caressed her cheek. He forced himself not to touch her which could give her an idea or too much hope. She's too much for him. He's not ready for her love. He was hoping it would be so soon to avoid him hurting her more, which made him hurt much more. The touch was slight and fast. He pulled away his hand from her face then smiled.

Yuki returned the smile. She understood. She knew him so well, that's why she's willing to wait and try harder.

A soft knock interrupted their staring and smiling contest. The Matsuoka couple appeared from the door. "We can leave now, honey. I just had your doctor's approval and signature. The hospital clearance is also ready. We can leave now."

"Okay. Let me change my clothes. I forgot to change it, sorry. Uhm, Nishikado-san, would you mind leaving the room for a while?" Yuki shyly asked.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry."

The two men were just outside the room. Sojiro felt tensed but didn't show it in front of Mr. Matsuoka.

"Nishikado-san, thank you for your offer to send us home," he bowed.

"It's my pleasure, sir."

The four left the hospital without any problem. As they arrived at Matsuoka's residence, Sojiro stayed for a while to continue talking to Yuki. He had a lot to talk, anything, even repetitive stories. He wanted to stay longer but it had to end as Yuki needed to rest and it was a little late.

"I'll be back to visit you, Yuki-chan."

"Don't bother much, Nishikado-san. I am all well and be recovered in a day or two."

"Whatever, just rest well and make sure you're in good condition once the crazy couple returned. Rui will be holding another party since you weren't able to meet his girlfriend. He didn't say it but he sure is excited."

"I am also excited to meet her! I'll text Hanazawa-san that I am looking forward to meet his girlfriend."

"I'll leave now. Good night Yuki-chan."

"Good night, Nishikado-san. Drive slowly, okay?" Yuki reminded.

Sojiro smiled. She's still the same old Yuki, text or not. "I will."

"And please send me a message once you arrived home. I mean just to make sure you arrived safely."

"Of course, I will. Bye!"

Yuki looked at the back of leaving Sojiro. He turned to her once more and waved. She smiled and waved as well, and then the door closed. She watched as his car left. She was looking forward to his next visit.

Sojiro drove slowly along the highway. He felt relieved and back to his senses as he learned Yuki's well condition. It really scared the hell out of him when she stopped texting him, worse when he couldn't reach her, and worst, when he found out she's in hospital. He didn't like hospital, it gave him creeps. But he was thankful that she's okay and back being his Yuki again. The best thing he learned from this experience was he was so scared to lose her, really damned scared that almost made him insane. He decided to work hard for himself to return Yuki's love as soon as possible before this experience turned to worse.

Sojiro Nishikado already admitted to himself how scared he was to hurt Yuki if he loved her back that's why he forced himself not to and refrained from caring for her too much, but he failed. He was afraid to lose her and he couldn't be sure she's always be beside him waiting. She's patient and damn lovable; therefore, someone might snatch her from him. The mighty Sojiro Nishikado was insecure. It was not his ego or pride talking here; it's his strong feelings towards the Matsuoka girl that he'll lose her to someone. He knew her love for him was pure and sincere but he was still insecure.

"Soon, Yuki-chan. Please be more patient. We're almost there," he murmured.

Yuki smiled when she read the message she just received. She pressed few keys to reply and returned to her bed to sleep. But before she closed her eyes, she read again the message:

_I'm home Yuki-chan. You can calm down now and rest well. Get well soon and again, please don't scare me again. Goodnight! _

The end.

OMAKE:

"You were always checking your phone but you're smiling like an insane clown," Akira commented.

"I put it on silent mode so it won't irritate you, but it vibrates and I have to check the message," Sojiro smiled.

"Is she annoying you again?"

"No. I consider it as a sign that she's still with me."

"That sound cheesy, man! Marry her!"

"Don't be hasty Akira. We'll come to that point. Yuki-chan is so precious and she needs to be handled with care. I bet you don't know what I mean," Sojiro laughed as he patted Akira's shoulder.

"You sound like the gentle Tsukasa, creepy! Ha ha ha!"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
